Clarissa Morgenstern
by Lilyana Rose cullen
Summary: Clary was raised by Valentine, after he burned down their house and left Jocelyn thinking they were dead. She's completley loyal to her father and doesn't care what others think. So what happens when he sends her on a job in New York and she runs into Jace and the others? Will she stay loyal? Im rubbish at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is an idea I had and decided to see what others think of it. **** Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all.**

14 and a half years ago.

Luke held the sobbing redhead in his arms.

"My baby." She cried. "He killed my baby."

"Shh" Luke soothed her. "Everything's going to be ok."

Luke looked at the charred remains of the house where he'd watch Jocelyn hold Clarissa to her hours before. Smoke still rose from the ashes.

"That bastard" she screamed suddenly. Still shaking, she stood from the ground and hugged her arms to her body, staring at the ruined remains of her house.

"Oh God, my baby." She pressed a hand to her mouth as though she could suppress the grief she felt. She took a deep breath "Jonathon" she whispered. She turned to the werewolf standing behind her. "Take me to my son."

14 and half years later.

**Clary pov**

I walked through the streets of New York. My heavy hood hid my face from view, giving me a 'menacing appearance', to quote what my father said. He said keeping my identity a secret was important. It gave us the element of surprise. My mission today was like all other missions he'd given me in the last month. Find someone, get information, kill that person, return home. This man was by far the most interesting. Not only a traitor, but, as I had uncovered from my research, a pedophile. Disgusting. He would deserve everything he got today.

I turned into the alley and made the portal. The glamour hid me from mortal eyes so I was safe.

I arrived at the other end of the portal within seconds and looked up at the house before me. I walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds a man a few years older than my father opened the door.

"Hello James." I said, smirking, twirling my dagger in my hand.

He tried to slam the door but I was faster, pushing my way into the apartment, I looked around quickly before slamming the door and turning to the now deathly pale James.

"W-What do you want.." He stuttered.

"Information" I drawled. Then paused. "Well, and revenge, but lets get to that later." I flashed a plastic smile.

"R-revenge?"

"Oh yes." I smiled evilly and started forward.

**James pov.**

I nervously backed away from the girl, not being able to see anything but her eyes was really creepy. I glanced around me, spying the coffee table which was on top of the panic button to my right. I just had to hit the button and the nearest institute would be notified.

Looking back at the girl, I saw she was studying me. Almost cat- like in the way she moved, it was obvious she was well trained. Lethal. She tilted her head to the side, regarding me coldly. Taking a deep breath, I lunged to the side just as she struck. We collided and crashed to the floor beside the coffee table. I hit out at her, aiming for her throat, she deflected and wrapped her hands round my neck. I choked, reaching out wildly for the button. My fingers groped along the smooth underside of the table desperately until.. got it.

….

**Jace POV**

My father, Stephen, came into the room where me, Izzy and, Alec were hanging out.

"Guys, you're needed in the library." He said.

"What's up dad?" I said, jumping up and following him out.

"We got a distress call from just outside of town. We leave in two minutes."

I glanced at the other two behind me and grinned. Finally a fight.

**A/N: Reviews bring faster updates! Thanks for reading. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing response I've received! I'll try and make the chapters longer. **** Thank you to:**

**Elizabeth Fayes**

**JayJay Morgenstern**

**Guest**

**Bchufdbhjb**

**Broken-shadowhunter-girl**

**Chocolatechipcookielover**

**Guest**

**CoffeeLovingOtaku: to answer your question; there will be mentions of the experiments but you'll have to wait to find out what's going on with it. **

**Fangirl1227**

**Doclover**

**ddiva**

**Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Clary POV**

I pulled out a dagger and pressed it to the mans neck. He had stopped struggling after I choked him a bit.

"Ok, lets start slow." I purred. "Recently you talked to a shadow hunter named Martin Rawhood. He told you some information that is crucial to me and my…business ." I said, searching for a word to describe the hunting I did for my father.

His eyes widened.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

I forced steel into my eyes and cut him. Not immediately lethal but he would die from blood loss if it wasn't treated. He cried out, twisting. I responded my slamming his head into the floor.

"Of course you know!" I frowned. "You have about two minutes to tell me what you know before I gut you." I hissed.

James's eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you?" he whispered.

"The girl who will kill you if you don't tell me what I want to freaking know!"

**Jace POV**

The portal let us out outside a normal looking house. My father moved forward and drew a rune on the door to open it. He crept inside, along with Robert Lightwood, Alec, and me. Izzy had stayed behind with much protest after it was decided we didn't need so many people. Alec and I had shotgunned the next fight. I drew my daggers and stepped into the front room of the apartment. I stopped short at the sight in front of me. A man lying on the floor, a figure beside him, holding a knife to his neck. Not what I expected.

"Who the hell are you?" the man whispered.

"The girl who will kill you if you don't tell me what I want to freaking know!" I glanced wide-eyed at my companions and saw equal looks of shock. Her voice was young, but twisted by the anger in her words. She sounded around my age.

My father made a motion and we readied our weapons.

**Clary POV**

I heard it a second before I threw myself to the side. The dagger aiming for my shoulder hit James in his arm. I almost laughed and rolled to the side, pulling out my swords and making sure my hood still concealed my face. Fuck. I was facing the Institute shadow hunters.

"Nice throw." I said mockingly.

"What is your business here?" The blond haired man asked me.

I smirked and, instead of replying, hurled my dagger at him, before anyone could react my other dagger was flying , hitting the other man. He went down. Damn, the blond dogged. He lunged at me and I danced backward, blocking his sword with my own. All the while I was keeping an eye on the two teens. They had begun spreading out, probably to block my escape routes. Idiots. I hade my stele behind my back.

"You wont escape." The man said as he swung his sword.

I laughed, a high, cold sound. Blocked the swing.

"That's what you think."

As we spoke I started making the portal.

I drew my other dagger from the back of my belt and jumped forwards, at the same time, he jumped back and the dagger meant for his stomach, which would have been a killing shot, sank into his leg. Fuck.

I kicked his knee, most likely breaking and he dropped to the ground, groaning.. A hand grabbed my wrist and jerked me forward. I twisted ready to break my attackers arm but he anticipated me move and shoved me. I went sprawling into the couch, hitting my face. Pain pain pain. Grunting I pushed the feeling away as the boy grabbed my writs again. I looked up and caught a flash of golden hair and tawny eyes before I flipped him over. He landed on the table with a crash and I kicked his side before he could get up. A knife caught me in the arm and I hissed as it cut deep. Crap. I spun towards the attacker, my sword ready and saw the brown haired boy. The older male was with James_. Complete the mission under any circumstances_. My fathers voice rang in my head. Right. I wouldn't have to win this fight. Just had to finish the mission and go home.

As I was about to strike, hands grabbed me and pulled me back into a warm chest. I struggled but the boy behind me didn't relax his grip. Shit. I pulled my legs up to my chest and the boys grip loosened, at the same time I swung my sword around, hitting his chest. Not a deep cut, just enough to make him drop me.

I fell to the ground and immediately swung my leg out, catching him by surprise and send him crashing. I grabbed my last dagger and assessed the situation. The golden haired boy was behind me groaning and the blond man was unconscious, probably from pain. I couldn't see the brown haired boy. Damn. I back flipped over the couch and landed in a crouch next to James. I slammed the handle of my dagger into the Brown haired institute mans head and he slumped forward.

"All traitors die" I hissed at James before piercing his heart.

Smirking triumphantly, I edged towards the back of the room, the two teens, the only ones still standing were grouped near the door, Blondie was clutching his bleeding chest.

"Nice meeting you." I said sweetly, as I finished the portal and stepped through.

…

I landed at the door to the meeting room in the manor. My father and eight of his followers stared at me. Throwing back my hood, I walked forward towards my father.

"Father."

"Leave us." He commanded the others in the room, standing.

Slowly the room emptied and I faced the suddenly worried man before me. Of course he wouldn't let any others see his vulnerable side.

"Clarissa." He said slowly. His voice like glass " What in hells name happened?"

He took in my bloody arm, the bruise on my cheek, all too visible against my pale skin, and approached me.

As he drew healing runes on me, I explained.  
"I got to the targets house as you told me to, got inside and started to question him. The fucker obviously had some kind of defense mechanism because before I got any answers the institutes turned up."

He swore.

"Yeah, they started the fight" Not true but I wasn't about to tell him that my actions caused a fight that botched my mission. "So I killed James and portalled back here."

"Did any of them see you?" He demanded, gripping my now healed arms.

I shook my head. " No, I made sure of it."

"Good." He muttered, embracing me quickly. "Go and train for the rest of the day."

"Yes, father."

Holding back my groan of despair, I left him to go to the training room. It was the last thing I felt like doing today but I knew it was his way of keeping me disciplined. I botched the mission. I had to train for five hours now. Crap.

**Jace POV**

"By the Angel" Izzy breathed staring at our various injuries. "This one girl did that?"

We were back at the institute; Robert and dad were in the infirmary beds with the rest of us clustered round. The rest of us being Hodge, Izzy, Alec, Maryse, Luke, Jonathan, and Jocelyn. Jocelyn was drawing an Iratze on my chest.

"I've never seen anyone move so fast. She was like…like. I cant even describe it." Robert shook his head. "Her fighting style isn't one I know."

Jonathan piped up "So you say she was wearing all black? You didn't see her face?"

"Nope." I said. "Nothing except her eyes. Bright green. Angel, the way she flipped me was crazy."

He laughed.

"I think he's in shock" Izzy whispered.

"Yes, the big, bad Jace is finally beaten in a fight. By a _girl_ no less." Jon smirked.

"Shut up" I scowled. "She took me by surprise."

"She took everyone by surprise." My dad said wearily. He still looked mad, rubbing his injured leg. " We need to find her. I wonder what she wanted."

"She said something about 'traitor' before she killed that man." Alec said.

" But what could he have done to her? She can't have been older than nineteen."

"What do you mean? I thought you said you didn't see her face?" Luke questioned.

I grunted. "We didn't. But we heard her talk. She sounded young."

My dad growled, frustrated. "Ok let's look up all the female shadowhunters under the age of nineteen but older than fourteen. We'll go from there."

Hodge left to retrieve the book from the library.

**A/N: R&R! **** I'd appreciate feedback. Wasn't sure about this chappie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer; Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed my story. You're all amazing. Thank's to:**

**tmilover122**

**Kelly**

**softballgirl33**

**booknerd1522**

**Broken-shadowhunter-girl**

**ZoeyGirl15**

**Shadowhunterr**

**fangirlfor3ver**

**Doclover**

**liz**

**for reviewing, you're amazing!**

**Jace POV**

I frowned in confusion. "So there's no females of that age that weren't accounted for between the time the distress call came and the time the girl escaped?"

"No. I've checked thoroughly."

"Maybe she's older. Or younger?" Jon asked.

"She can't be younger. The way she moved was too disciplined for her to be younger than fourteen." Alec said

"But her fighting style was different. She was obviously trained differently." Dad cut in.

"Have you thought of tracking her?" Luke asked.

"We need something of hers to do that." Jon said.

I huffed, annoyed. I kept thinking of how her eyes had glared into mine in the second before she flipped me. They were unusual in that they seemed to glow.

"We can ask around. See if anyone has noticed a green eyed female wearing all black around." Izzy said.

I snorted "Yeah Izzy coz that's so normal." I adopted a low gravelly voice: 'hey did you happen to see a green eyed girl dressed in black around here?'." My voice changed to a high girly tone: "'What do you mean?' back to the low tone 'Just we're trying to catch her in hopes of finding out who the hell she is. And where she came from. She killed someone the other day.'" Izzy glared at me "Yeah, that's only going to cause panic."

"Shut up Jace." She scowled.

"She has a point." Robert said, giving me a reprimanding look.

"What?" I said disbelievingly.

"We can ask around. I'll go call some other institutes" Luke said. Jocelyn and Jon left with him. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go train." I muttered.

**Clary POV**

I faced off against the five training dummies that I had animated with a rune. They all held weapons whilst I was empty handed. We'd been fighting for five hours and I was nearly shaking with exhaustion. Not that I was letting it show. I ducked as one dummy swung his sword and grabbed its arm as I jumped up, delivering a swift blow to the elbow that would have broken any live persons arm. It staggered back and I was now holding its sword. The heavy doors to the training room opened and I turned around, distracted but keeping a half eye on the dummies behind me. Blackwell was standing there. My lip curled and I grabbed the dummy closest to me and shut it down with another rune. The rest of them fell to the floor around me.

"Can I help you?" I asked in my bitchiest voice. I'd never liked him.

"No. Just wanted to see the how the Ice Princess is coping after her failure." He smirked, mocking concern. "I bet Daddy wasn't pleased."

"Not that it's any of your business but he was fine with it." I lied. "Now get out. I'm busy." I said sweetly. His eyes glistened with hate. He'd hated me since I was seven and had beaten him in training, humiliating him in front of my father.

He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by my dagger embedding itself in the wall beside his head. He exhaled in a rush and gave the dagger a wide eyed glance before staring at me.

"Next time I wont miss." I said, glaring.

He returned the glare and left. I snorted. Coward. He would never have said any of those things to me if my father had been here. I sighed and began to tidy up the mess I'd made in the training room. Running a hand through my hair I left the training room, almost aching with the need to lie down.

I walked through the halls of the manor, daydreaming about my bed when I crashed into my father.

"Clarissa, look where you're going." Oh shit. He was still annoyed.

"Yes, father." My standard response when he asked something of me.

"I have a job for you." He said. My eyes lit up until he continued. 'Tonight." Damn, I'd been hoping for some rest and my sketchpad. In secret of course. He hated the fact that I liked art.

"Tonight? But I already went out today." I said, confused, hoping to erase his plan.

"Not traitor hunting, my darling. Demons." He soothed " In New York."

My eyes widened. He was up to something

"No. I cant do that. Father you know what I said. The shadowhunters there are suspicious. What if they see me? They'd recognize me."

"No they wouldn't. I believe they did not see your face. I find it to be unlikely that you will run into them. However the fact remains that these demons know something about me. I want you to catch one and find out what." He glared down at me, daring me to disagree. I swallowed. This was crazy. "You'll leave in half an hour. Go and get ready."

"Yes Father." I muttered, walking past him.

"Good girl." I head him call after me.

Rolling my eyes I pushed open my bedroom door and went to shower.

….

**Jace POV**

I punched the punch bag ferociously, sweat pouring down my face. The door opened behind me.

"Jace, darling." My mother, Celine, called. "You've been at it for hours."

I turned.

"Hey mum." I said. She walked forward and hugged me. I returned the hug.

"Alec wants to know if you want to go hunting with him, Jonathan and Isabelle, tonight."

"Definitely." I grinned. I saw brief worry flash in my mothers eyes before she smiled at me.

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful." I boasted.

…

The club, Pandemonium, was illuminated by the various special effect lighting used. The effect was that the dancers looked almost surreal. Izzy was separated from the rest of us. Jon, Alec and me leant against the bar, keeping and eye on her whilst pretending to talk. She was trying to catch the eye of the demon. My mind drifted, bored with the wait. Alec nudged me a few minutes later.

"We're moving."

I saw Isabelle had successfully lured the demon and was making her way to a storage room. We followed.

…

**Clary POV**

I shoved through packed bodies, disgusted with the humans stink around me. I really did not want to be here right now, surrounded by oblivious mundanes and pounding music. I had sought out a demon, followed it to this stinking club and was now trying to catch his eye. I hadnt covered my marks which was risky but would prove irresistible to a demon. A lone shadowhunter girl. He had been chatting up a Mundie girl but something caught his eye. I followed his gaze to see a gorgeous girl with long black hair tilt her head in a sexy "follow me" way that boys seemed unable to resist. The demon, of course, followed her. I grinned, maybe I'd be able to save a life tonight instead of just killing, as well as getting the information for my father. It would make a change.

The demon followed the girl into a storage closet and I used a rune to slip in without them noticing. Backing into the shadows to wait for my opportunity, I felt a bit pervy as he brushed her hair aside. She lifted her arm to stroke his face and I froze as I saw it. A rune on her wrist. Crap. A shadowhunter.

**Jace POV**

Alec and Jon grabbed the demons arms as he pushed Izzy away from him after discovering her marks. I pulled out my sword, feeling the familiar rush of excitement. Turning to the demon, I readied my sword.

"Wait!" the demon gasped, "Don't kill me!"

I stared down at him, sword ready.

"I have information."

Izzy scoffed "We don't need your information."

I prepared to strike when-

"Valentines alive!"

We all froze. Jon's face drained of all blood and he tightened his grip on the demons arm.

"Valentines in hell where he belongs. You can join him." He spat.

The demons eyes shifted to behind me. He smiled, a slow cold smile.

"You say that but proof of my statement is right behind you. Valentine's daughter."

I turned around in time to see a flash of familiar green eyes in the shadows before she spun around, drawing a rune on the wall. By the Angel, the girl from earlier, Valentines daughter. Dad was gonna flip.

"Shit. Get her!" I heard Alec yell distantly. I barely spared him a glance as I ran towards the girl. I reached her just as she jumped into the portal, then we were falling together.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. Seemed a good place to end the chapter. **** Reviews get fast updates. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Mucho love. Thanks to:**

**Guest**

**Slipknot2014**

**Guest**

**Ddiva**

**Guest**

**Shadowhunterr**

**Ladibella**

**Doclover**

**Guest**

**Booknerd1522**

**TheDivergentMortalInstrument**

**Fangirlfor3ver**

**Xx**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Clary POV**

The portal spat us out in an alley in the darkness. I landed hard, caught off balance and smashing my face into the ground. For a moment I lay there stunned. This is not where I was aiming to be. I started to panic. I was trying to get home. Stupid shadowhunter messing with the portal. I sat up and froze. The blond haired boy was standing over me, dagger pointed at me. _Stupid, stupid mistake. Father would be so mad. _For a moment we stared at each other then I swiped my leg out, quick as lightening and he crashed to the ground beside me. He rolled, trapping my legs and pinning my shoulders. Then he whispered.

"Who are you?"

I swallowed painfully. Then glared. _Pull yourself together Clarissa_ I scolded myself.

"None of your damn business."

"Valentines daughter." He said, smirking suddenly.

I jabbed him in the stomach right under the ribs and he let out a puff of air, doubling over. That was enough for me to get on my feet and grab my dagger. I walked towards his panting form slowly.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked, curious and unable to help myself. He looked at me as though I were an idiot and stood up, keeping his guard up.

"You killed someone. In most cultures that's considered illegal." He said still a bit breathless, as though talking to a five year old. That pissed me off.

"Yeah well, seems the death toll is about to go up one." I advanced; his eyes flickered behind me before he said quickly

"I know your mother."

I stopped short and stared at him. His words reached inside me and pulled up strange emotions: longing, betrayal. I smothered them with my anger. _She left you._ I reminded myself.

"Well-" I started before a heavy object slammed into the back of my head and I fell into the blackness.

…

**Jace POV**

I caught the girl as she fell, her red hair spilling over her face. I looked up at Alec and grinned.

"I see you decided to follow me." I said

"I see you decided to be an idiot. Again." He returned. "You could have been killed. Our parents are gonna freak out"

"But I wasn't. And hey, we caught a dangerous criminal that they've spent the past like six hours looking for. Everyone wins."

Alec shook his head.

"How are we going to get home. Actually, where the hell are we?" he asked.

"If I'm right, we should be somewhere near Taki's. That's what I was thinking of when we went through the portal."

Alec stared.

"Seriously? You were thinking about food?"

I shrugged. "Had to think of somewhere. This is the first place I though of."

"Let's get going then."

I looked down at the girl in my arms. Knocked out like this, she looked so fragile.

"Jace, you should probably bind her wrists. If she wakes up she's gonna be angry. From what we've seen I'm sure she's dangerous enough even when she's not angry."

I nodded and drew the binding runes on her wrists. The glowing blue ring that appeared around them told me it had worked. It wouldn't hurt her unless she tried to get free.

I picked her up, bridal style and Alec drew the invisibility runes on us. We started walking to the subway.

….

I looked over at my Parabatai and winced. I could practically feel the anger coming from the institute in front of us.

"Might as well face them now." He said.

I took a deep breath and we walked inside. Isabelle was on us the moment we got in the door.

"What the hell happened? Do you know how freaking worried we've been? You could-!"

She cut off when she saw the girl.

"That's her?"

"Uh huh. We need to get her to the adults. They'll know what to do with her."

….

**Clary POV**

I came back to consciousness slowly and was immediately aware of a pounding in my head. I groaned quietly then lay still as I assessed my other injuries. The second this I became aware of was my restrained wrists. From my numb fingers, I knew they'd used binding runes. _Crap._ In training these were the one thing I could never seem to overcome fully. I continued my evaluation. Nothing seemed broken, only bruised, but my headache would be a problem. I was aware of voices talking quietly.

"Jace, leave. We need to get answers out of her and we can't do that if you're here." A mans voice argued. It sparked a memory and I flashed back to earlier. Uh oh. The man I stabbed. Not good.

"But dad I-"

"Jace this is not up for discussion. Go." A woman's voice this time.

I heard angry foot steps leaving the room before a door slammed.

I kept myself limp as I ran through my options. I cursed myself for never listening properly in the strategy lessons my father gave me. Right, I could feign unconsciousness until they left, then try to sneak out. But they would surely have someone watching me, and anyway I didn't even know where I was. An institute probably but I didn't know my way around.

"When will she wake up, Magnus?" A womans voice. Concerned.

"She should be awake by now. I healed her though she will have a headache for some time." Oh shit. Magnus Bane was here. Ok so the whole waiting thing wasn't working for me. I was not a patient girl. Might as well wing it.

I slowly opened my eyes, giving them time to adjust to the light of the room (infirmary?) I was in. There was a bunch of people around me. Both men from earlier, three women and Magnus Bane. I stared at one woman in particular. She had red hair-_my hair_- and green eyes. My mother. She stared back at me, hope and sadness in her eyes. I thought of all the things my father told me. How she left me in the burning manor. Ran away to save herself and my brother. How by the time he saved me, I was nearly dead. My eyes turned cold as I stared up at her.

"Clary?" She whispered, her voice shaking. "My baby.. I…all this time." Then the worst thing ever happened. She started to cry.

"Jocelyn.." The blond haired man said.

"That bastard let me believe my baby was dead. He kept her from me for the past fourteen and a half years, Stephen! Do you really expect me not to cry?"

I was confused. He words were so opposite to what I'd been told. She _left me_. My father kept me away from her to protect me. My head was whirling so I said.

"You know, when talking about my father in front of me, I suggest you don't insult him. I don't take kindly to that. And by the way, my name's Clarissa, not Clary." I sneered.

The adults all refocused on me and the man, Stephen, cleared his throat,

"Jocelyn, maybe you should leave. I don't think-" he cut off, then glanced at me.

The woman beside him, I assumed she was his wife, got up and whispered something to her then took _her_ out of the room.

It was silent for a moment then-

"What's your full name?" Stephen asked.

I smirked.

"What's yours?" I asked.

Stephen glowered but the other man, to my surprise, answered.

"Robert Lightwood. This is my wife, Maryse and my friend Stephen Herondale." He had a calm voice. It seemed they were trying the good cop bad cop routine.

I inclined my head, shifting so I was sitting up more. More silence. My headache worsened with every passing second. What I wouldn't give for a shower and a comfy bed.

"Why did you kill that man earlier today?" Robert asked.

Ah, I could answer this. It wouldn't damage my father or me.

"I wasn't going to. Circumstances kind of rushed me, and I couldn't have him telling the Clave all about me." I said, glaring at them to make them think it was their fault.

"You threatened to kill him." Stephen said. Crap. I laughed it off,

"I threaten to kill a lot of people. It's not personal. The people who know me know that" I said, shaking my head.

"Who's that then." Stephen pressed.

"Who's what then?" I questioned, knowing full well what he meant.

A sharp sting in my cheek wiped the smile off my face as my head snapped to the side. Damn, I let out a breath glaring ferociously at him as he sat back.

"You'll do well to remember that we hold all the power here Clarissa Morgenstern. If you don't answer my questions we'll have to take more drastic measures."

I snorted. "Dude you sound like a bad action movie, you know." I put on a masculine voice "'_Tell me this, or else!'"_.

He grasped my arm tightly; I hid my wince and looked him in the eye.

" Where have you been living for the past fourteen years?" he asked slowly.

"In a house." I answered. Not a lie but if he wanted proper answers he'd have to ask the right questions.

Robert clenched his fists tightly and I rejoiced internally. I was angering both of them. My fathers voice echoed in my head. _Anger makes people stupid. _Which was largely true and the reason I had been taught to count to ten whenever things angered me. Robert opened his mouth to ask a question but we were interrupted by the doors to the infirmary opening.

**A/N: R&R ****. Reviews make me happy. Thanks for reading xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Thanks so much those of you who have followed favorite and reviewed! Thanks to**

**ImperfectionsAbeauty**

**Ddiva**

**Chocolatechipcookielover: Don't worry about not reviewing. Thanks for this review **

**CoffeeLovingOtaku: You're welcome **

**Kelly**

**Doclover**

**Guest**

**BookLvr101**

**Fangirlfor3ver**

**RitzaHerondale: Its fine that you didn't review. Thanks x**

**Clary POV**

We all looked towards the door as it crashed against the wall. A boy stood there, breathing hard, as though he had been running. That was the first thing I noticed. The second was his blond hair. So familiar in it's almost luminous paleness that I felt a flash of longing for my father. The reason I knew who he was was the look in his green eyes. So like Jocelyn Fairchild's that I almost laughed.

"Clarissa." He breathed

"Hello brother." I smirked.

That was all I got out before Stephen stood and blocked my view of him

"Jon, now's not a good time. You can come back later."

"Yeah, _Jon_" I mocked " Do what he says. You really don't want to piss him off. He's in a very violent mood."

Robert walked over to me, as though the act of him standing there was enough to shut me up.

"Or" I continued. "Does he just hit the people who he doesn't know?"

I heard him gasp and saw Stephen stiffen.

"You hit her?" his voice was so quiet I almost didn't catch the words. By the Angel he actually sounded _upset_.

"She has information Jon. Her father-"

"Is not her. She might not even be loyal to him."

I laughed at that. I couldn't help myself.

"Oh brother dear, you are sadly deluded. I _am _loyal to my father. Always have been, always will be. I don't know what you think my presence here means but I assure you, I'll be gone by tomorrow."

I could just imagine the crushed expression on his face as I listened to his retreating footsteps, the sound of the door closing seemed to break everyone out of their shock at my words.

"I have to go. Places to go, people to see." Magnus was the first to speak, rising from his chair. "Unless you need help with-" he flicked his eyes to me. I glared.

"No, we can handle her. You're sure the spell will work?" Uh oh. That sounded bad.

"Of course it will. I'll come back in a week or so."

"Thank you Magnus." Maryse said. "I'll walk you out."

They both left, not looking at me once. The two men in the room turned on me but before they got a word out, I said

"Spell? What spell?" Stephen actually looked pleased.

"The one that means you cant set foot outside the Institute, if you do you will collapse in agony and eventual unconsciousness." Im pretty sure my jaw hit the sheets.

"That's inhumane."

"So is killing a man in cold blood." Stephen said walking away.

"Information is not the only reason I killed him" I snapped, getting angry.

He turned

"Oh?"

I refused to say more and he waited but when I didn't respond, he turned around.

"Robert you might as well release her hands. She's not going anywhere. There's a guard outside the door anyway."

I had a feeling he was saying that for my benefit more than Roberts. As much as I didn't like his words, I couldn't deny the relief I felt when Robert released me, but shit I was gonna get bad pins and needles.

…

**Jace POV **

I sat in the kitchen with Izzy, Alec and Jon.

"She's not what I expected." Jon said.

"Well, she was raised by Valentine. That can't have been easy on her." Izzy said. "I'm sure you would be just as hostile if some people you didn't know had you locked up in a room and were interrogating you.."

"She killed a fellow shadowhunter, we have good reason to bring her to the institute." I said.

"Yeah, it's protecting our people." Alec backed me up.

Jon looked doubtful.

"They were hurting her" he said.

"They needed answers. She broke laws, she has to deal with the consequences."

I said firmly, though I was secretly doubting my own words. I kept flashing back to how fragile she looked passed out in my arms. The thought of anyone hurting here made me sick. _She tried to kill you_. I reminded myself harshly.

"Im going to see mum." Jon muttered.

Jocelyn had come into the kitchen with mum looking shell shocked and pale. Mum had sat her down at the table

"My daughter." She whispered.

That was all Jonathan needed to hear before was off and running.

Jocelyn didn't even react.

"She hates me, Celine." Tears were falling down her face.

"She doesn't know you." My mother said gently.

"Why would she hate me? I'm her mother." Jocelyn continued as though mum hadn't spoken.

"Valentine raised her. He's poisoned her mind against you." Mum soothed.

"Why?" It was Izzy asking this question.

"Probably to make sure she didn't go looking for Jocelyn and Jonathan."

Jocelyn's expression changed to hatred and her hands shook

"I hate him."

She left after that, saying she was going to her temporary room here.

**Clary POV**

My thoughts drifted, sifting through the events of the past few hours. I couldn't get my father's face out of my mind. His expression when he told me to catch a demon. He was planning something and I had no idea what. I knew though that he wanted me to be here. If he hadn't, he would have come and gotten me out. Damn him. My body felt heavy, my mind slow as I drifted until I dropped off into unconsciousness .

….

I knew I was dreaming due to the lack of pain in my body, I looked around me at the familiar room and frowned. I was in the weapons room. Back at the manor.

"Clarissa." My fathers voice.

"Father." I turned around, saw him studying me "Im at the institute. How is this happening?"

"I employed the skills of a warlock. This is all in your head." He smiled " The shadowhunters have a spell on you. I can't break it and neither can you."

"Well find a way. I want out father. _She's _here." I glared.

He knew immediately who I meant, I saw from his expression.

"Did she say anything to you?" He asked sharply.

Her words from earlier flashed through my head '_That bastard let me believe my baby was dead. He kept her from me." _I thought of the expression in her eyes. Then debated telling my father. Decided against it.

"No. She just looked really sad." I kept my face blank as he scrutinized me.

"Very well. While you're there I want you to keep an ear out for information. I believe my wife ran away with the Cup. I want you to listen and see if you can get it back."

I was tempted to yell at him. I knew he had a plan. I just didn't know why he felt the need to keep me in the dark. I just said,

"Yes father."

He moved towards me and kissed my forehead.

"I know you can do it Clarissa. You are after all _my _daughter."

He faded away and I felt myself slowly waking up.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter than the rest but I have a bit of writers block. So that's it. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I just got really busy these past few days. Thanks as usual for all the amazing reviews:**

**Fangirlfor3ver**

**Lalaloveyou20**

**Infinitemaddys**

**Doclover**

**Shadowhunterr**

**Guest: Yes there will be Clace.**

**Love-Birds-FanGirl**

**LilyHerondale14**

**CoffeeLovingOtaku**

**Guest**

**Ddiva**

**Our-amelia**

**Chocolatechipcookielover**

**Guest**

**4 alaza- l'Yahnah .Fangirls.**

**Much love. xx**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Clary POV**

I woke up slowly to sunlight. Blinking to get my eyes adjusted I looked around the infirmary and saw I was still alone. I thought they might have decided to move me out of this room in case any of their own got injured but no. I was still here. I thought of my 'dream' and groaned. I had no doubt my father was able to make contact the way he did and I was angry at him. How dare he decide for me how I would get this information! Whatever. I'd get the freaking information for him so he'd get me out of here.

Just because I was going to stay here with no complaint for my father, didn't mean I couldn't raise hell for them. I got up slowly and winced when my headache returned full force from the simple movement. I walked over to the supply desk and searched around for anything that could be a weapon. _There. _A pair of scissors. It wasnt ideal but still. I smirked. The idiots, leaving something sharp in a room where they locked me up. I tested the sharpness of the scissors and winced slightly as the sharp point bit into my finger. They would do just fine. I crept to the door and laid my head against it. Faint shuffling sounds reached me and I closed my eyes to concentrate more. I sensed one person guarding though I was sure there were more, close by. I'd have to move fast. I opened the door and a guard turned to me. Shit. He was sent by the Clave, I could see from the special runes covering his upper right arm.

"Well hello." I smiled brightly.

"Get back inside, Morgenstern." He said, roughly.

I raised my eyebrows and made a show of looking round me.

"In case you hadn't noticed dear, we are inside."

"You know what I mean." He growled, stepping closer.

"I actually came here to ask something." I stalled, searching him for the number of weapons he possibly had on him. I counted five knives (two in his boots, two strapped to his legs, and one around his upper arm) and the sword at his hip that he rested one hand on.

"Well?'" he asked. Shit. What to ask… He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you borrow that wig from your grandmother? Or is that your real hair?" I blustered.

His eyes widened almost comically and I cringed internally. Ok, crap. Now he's pissed. What can I say? I panicked

He opened his mouth but before he could get a word out I struck, Moving lightening fast, I darted forwards and was behind him with the dagger to his throat in a heartbeat. He froze. He cursed and I laughed, just to annoy him even though nothing in this situation was funny. My head was killing me.

"You really think anyone's gonna let you out of here freely?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious. Ah, he thought I was trying to escape.

"Worth a shot." I lied. "Besides, I have leverage now. Where's the nearest exit?"

"Down-" he started but I interrupted.

"And don't lie to me or I wont hesitate to put this dagger through your neck." I said.

"Your childhood must have been pretty shitty for you to be this much of a bitch."

I inwardly laughed and my inner bitch rose up in anger at a comment like that.

"Yeah? And you're childhood must have involved a terrible accident with a chainsaw and your face for you to be that ugly. You-"

He flipped me. The fucker flipped me. I crashed to the floor in front of him, the scissors went flying and I swore loudly, he was on me a second later, pinning me down. My breath left me and I gasped.

"God, you really need to cut back on the burgers mate." I coughed.

"You little-"

"Well, this _is_ interesting." A voice drawled, footsteps echoed from down the hall.

We both stopped, me and the guard.

"I came down here to see how Little Red was doing and I find you two in a very intimate position." I looked at the golden boy, riled by the endless amusement in his voice.

"He just couldn't keep his hands off me. I happen to be stunningly attractive." I said in my snobbiest voice.

"So it seems." He mused. "Riley you can get off her. She's needed in the library."

The guard, Riley, glared down at me before getting up slowly and hauling me up with him. He grasped my arm tightly and squinted at me as though he couldnt see clearly.

"Should have gone to Specsavers." I quipped as he continued to scrutinize me.

That earned me two very confused looks and a shake of the arm from Riley.

"You try anything and I'll be glad to knock you down you arrogant little shit." He growled. I'd get revenge later for the name calling and the possible bruises i'd get from his tight grip.

I smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

I shook of his arm and began walking down the corridor, in the direction the boy came from.

…

**Jace POV**

I studied the girl as she walked in front of me. By the Angel she was feisty. And amusing. And there was something about her big green eyes that called to me. Though I'd never let her know that.

"You don't know where you're going" I called out.

"Yes I was waiting for you to be a good host and show your guest the way." She snapped without turning.

I fast walked until I caught up with her, Riley right behind me. The girl was studying the institute with interest and it occurred to me that this could be the first time she'd been inside one.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She snapped finally looking at me.

I glared back. But before I could say anything she continued

"How the hell did you overtake my portal?" She demanded. I blinked.

"I was actually hoping you could tell me that, Red."

"My name's not Red. It's Clary. And you must know. You're the one who ended up where you wanted."

"Clary? How cute. And where, may I ask, did you want to go?"

She sent me a writhing glare and I smirked back at her.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to go home." She bit. I was taken aback by the emotion in her voice. She seemed so vulnerable in that moment that it took my breath away.

Then she blinked and the cold, hard mask was back.

"Now I'm stuck here and it's your fault." I flinched from the venom in her words.

"It could be worse, Red." She gave me a blank look. "You could be Riley." I continued,hoping to cheer her up before we reached the library. If she faced the adults like this she'd probably start world war three. A slight smile on her lips let me know I'd succeeded and Riley let out a huff from behind me.

We stopped before the big doors of the library and I prepared myself for the meeting that would take place.

**A/N: Reviews bring faster updates! Thanks for reading. X**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and follows **** You guys are amazing. Xx:**

**Lalaloveyou20**

**Fangirlfor3ver**

**Doclover **

**Guest**

**Our-amelia**

**Twilight 21200**

**Chocolatechipcookieloverr**

**Guest**

**Clary POV.**

I steeled myself as the doors to the library opened and a hush fell over the room. For a moment no one moved, then the pest next to me decided to break the tension.  
"Our guest is here. And she's in a charming mood." He informed the room as he sauntered forward and down the stairs with a grin on his stupid face.

I scowled, studying the people seated at the table with critical eyes. It seemed everyone in the institute was there. Jocelyn Fairchild sat next to her son. Both looked at me with hopeful eyes. I looked away from them quickly.

The library was massive, at least four floors of books. The group all sat around a table in the center. I was broken out of my thoughts by pressure on my elbow. Riley. I sneered at him and stormed forwards, walking down the stairs quickly.

"Clary, please take a seat." A soft, feminine voice called when I reached their level. Celine Herondale.

"I'd rather stand." I said, without looking at her. Childish I know but I was in a piss poor mood. I went to the pillar at the end of the table and leaned against it with my arms hanging by my sides, ready to fight. I wasn't letting my guard down for even a minute here. I could feel the eyes of the people at the table burning in to me. I stared back, unflinching.

"Let's start with introductions then." Robert Lightwood said, as though we were all here for a friendly gathering. I inclined my head, motioning for him to go on.

"I'm Robert, you've already met my wife Maryse, and Stephen and Celine Herondale." He started.

"And what a pleasant meeting it was." I murmured

A pause then-

"These are my children Alec, Isabelle, and Max" He gestured to the three sitting opposite him choosing to ignore my sarcasm. I recognized the older two from the club. But the younger boy looked completely harmless, with too big glasses and a small frame he could easily pass for a seven year old. I studied him. A potential target. Perhaps a hostage for when I needed an out. They were all studying me hard, as though they expected me to break out into song at any random moment. Freaks.

"You know Jace, Stephen and Celine's son. Next to him is Hodge, our tutor in the institute." I studied the tutor, skipping over Jace and his intense gold eyes. . I'd seen him before I was sure of it. He looked back at me, fear in his eyes. I smirked.

"Then of course Jocelyn and Jon. And Jocelyns husband Luke."

A werewolf. My father had told me about him. How he was most likely a reason for her leaving me. I glared at them.

"A downworlder?" I sneered. "Father would be pleased."

Luke's face darkened.

"You're father lost any right to her when he stole you from her." He hissed.

I blinked, not expecting his retaliation. Then my expression hardened.

"You never had any right to her in the first place, filthy mutt." I hissed, my brain going over his words. That was the second time I'd heard of my father stealing me. They must be lying. Of course they were. They hated him. They were trying to brainwash me.

"Luke. Let's keep on topic." Robert said. He seemed to be the spokesperson for the group. He focused his attention on me.

"As you know Clarissa we have a spell on you preventing you from leaving. Should you try to leave there will be pain and eventual unconsciousness." He informed me, as though telling me about the weather. Once again all eyes were on me, gauging my reaction to the words.

"Nothing I can't handle." I said, taunting him. I sensed shifting round the room and felt the tension rolling off Riley, who had stationed himself beside me. Roberts gaze hardened.

"You would remain unconscious until you were back inside the institute."

Oh. Crap. I forced my features into a bored expression.

"Go on" I waved a hand lazily.

"We have gaurds stationed around the institute. If you try harming any of our members, they will be forced to incapacitate you."

I snorted, pushing some stray hair back from my face.

"Sounds fair. A bunch of well trained, huge guards against little old me." I said.

"Don't play weak Morgenstern. We've seen what you can do." That was Stephen.

I looked at him and saw the hate burning in his gaze. Damn, you'd think I'd killed his first born child or something.

Speaking of first born children, my brothers eyes hadn't once left me. I was trying to ignore him but I could feel his green eyes burning into me.

"And I've seen what you can do." I smirked at Stephen. "Which isn't much if I can manage to overpower four armed shadowhunters all bigger than me and escape having completed my job." I stared him down as he opened his mouth.

"Stephen." That was Jocelyn. She was staring at the blond haired man with pleading eyes. Then she looked at me. "Clary I-"

"It's Clarissa." I snapped. She fumbled for a moment.

"Clarissa, we need to talk. You, me and Jonathan." She said.

"Oh Joy. A family reunion. We're just missing one person." My eyes moved to the portal. "Why don't you invite your husband, mommy dear?" I said sweetly.

"Enough." This was Maryse." I wont sit here and watch you talk down to my friends like that. You'd better clean up your attitude or-"

"Or what?" I asked. I nodded at Jocelyn "Or she's gonna ground me? If you hadn't noticed I can't leave here. And she lost the right to make any decisions regarding me when she left me to die." I said simply. I wasn't expecting to get a reaction, but Jocelyn gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth and leaning her head into Luke's shoulder. She looked completely wrecked.

"Clary I- I didn't-he lied" She chocked out.

I frowned.

"Whatever you're trying to say, I'm not interested. If you'd be so kind, I want to find my room now. I'm kinda tired." I forced a yawn and started towards the door but stopped abruptly when Riley grabbed my arm.

"Yes?" I looked up at him. He just glared.

There seemed to be indecision amongst the adults at the table then-

"Jace, Izzy, Alec, Jon would you show Clarissa to her room please? We still have things to discuss here." Celine said lightly.

The four teens rose from the table without protest, and I admired Celine Herondale's control. I followed behind the four after yanking my arm out of Riley's grasp, though he followed so close behind he could have been my shadow, resting a hand on his sword. I internally rolled my eyes. If he was gonna follow me around the whole time I was here I think I'd stay in my room the entire time.

….

I studied my room, and the four teens studied me. No one had spoken a word on the journey up here and it was getting awkward with them constantly looking at me. To distract myself I walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms round them.

The four teens just stared at me. I wrinkled my nose.

"What is it with you guys and staring. You'd think you were going for a freaking world record!"

Jace's lips twitched and I knew he was trying to hide a smirk. I glared and his expression smoothed back to normal.

"Are you always so mean? I can't see Valentine putting up with this behavior." It was Alec that spoke but everyone looked interested in my answer.

I hid my flinch, not willing to tell them how I sometimes went too far and his reactions at those times.

"My father doesn't care how I act, so long as I do what he says and don't interfere with his plans." I said coldly.

"Plans?" This was Isabelle and I just looked at her.

"Bye." I said shortly.

"But-" Jonathan said.

"I'm tired, I want to be alone, and I'm in a piss poor mood." I snapped, glaring viciously. "So _leave_."

I turned my back on them, getting up and going over to the window. The door shut and I breather a sigh. Then-

"Clary. What do you have against me?"

I turned around and met Jonathans eyes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll update soon. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this on my ipod. R&R please **** xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. SO sorry for the late update. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Cassandra Clare owns all. **

**Clary POV**

I stared at the boy across the room, studying him with distaste.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I want you to explain to me what you have against me!" He said, matching my tone, seeming suddenly angry. He walked towards me and stopped, leaning against my bed. I blinked, but recovered and laughed humorlessly.

"What do I have against you? Let's see. It couldn't be because you're the reason my mother left me. The reason she left me to die. Just so she could save her _darling _Jonathan. Let's add to that, you've had her for your whole life. She cares about you!" I saw his expression change from anger to shock. Suddenly everything rushed out.

"I've never had that you know, not really. Sure, Valentine was there but as you can imagine he's not really the soft, caring type."

As I said this the scars on my back prickled and I reached one had over my shoulder to rub them absentmindedly. My movement seemed to break Jonathan out of his shocked state and his green eyes eagerly tracked my movement. His look of concern was too much.

"And you have no idea the number of times I've wished for my mother to be there. Actually for _anyone_ to be there. But you all left me and now you have your happy family with the half- breed mutt and I have my family with my father. Your attempts to change that are futile." I said, softly, holding back tears.

My brother wasn't doing the same and the tears tracked freely down his face.

"Clary, I –"

"Just leave." I snapped, turning away from him.

"Clary he _lied_" Jonathan said, sounding so desperate. " Valentine lied to you. I don't know why but he did. Our mother loves you, she cries about you every year on your birthday. I've seen her. The way she acts is not the attitude of a mother who tried to kill her child."

"Shut up." I snarled, not wanting to believe him "Just go away."

"No. Not until you believe me. She was so torn up about you. She thought you were dead! That's why she never came back for you."

It was too much, face screwed up, I shoved past him into the bathroom that connected to my room and slammed the door.

"Clary, you can lock yourself away all you want but it doesn't change the fact that Im telling you the truth. The Silent Brothers are coming tomorrow and I'll prove it to you then." He said, outside the door.

I didn't reply, sitting against the door with my knew pulled up and my arms around my legs. The Silent Brothers. Crap could this day get any worse?

I dragged a hand through my hair, and sighed, listening as my bedroom door clicked shut and Jonathan left.

_Stupid, stupid_ I cursed myself. Why the hell did I tell him all that? I didn't even know him. I didn't want to know him. I ignored the small voice in the back of my mind that whispered _liar_ and stood up, I stared in the mirror opposite me and groaned. I looked a mess. Though thankfully I was still in my training gear even though I probably stank. I eyed the shower longingly and then glanced at the bathroom door. It looked as though the lock had been removed and I growled, frustrated. Deciding to ignore the fact that one of them could enter while I showered, I stripped off my clothes, wincing as my sore muscles protested and turned on the shower. As I waited for it to heat up, I glanced at my appearance. My body was covered in scars, most tiny and barely noticeable. Memoirs from the many fights I'd been in. I felt again along the ridged scars on my back. There were three big ones that stretched the length of my back. Valentine had been careful. He opened old wounds when he used the whip, not made new ones. He said it was because he wanted me to be able to complete missions well and too many scars would draw attention.

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and stepped into the warm water. It was amazing. I stood under the spray for about fifteen minutes before washing and conditioning my hair, using the toiletries that were placed on a shelf in the shower. I showered until the water ran cold and even then didn't get out for a few minutes.

When I reentered my room it was still free of people. Good. I walked over to the bed and saw someone had left me clothes. Frowning I studied them. Loose sweat pants and a black t-shirt that looked a few sizes too big. There was also a packet of underwear and a few bras. I ignored the fact that someone had been in my room and I hadn't heard them and I quickly pulled on the clothes, grateful for a clean outfit. I was slightly creeped out by how the underwear fit perfectly.

As soon as I had the clothes on, there was a knock at the door and I turned towards it, suddenly wary.

"Clary?" It was _her_.

I took a deep breath and walked to open the door.

She looked exhausted and her hair was rumpled. I stepped back to let her in, not wanting to speak.

"Clary I would like to talk to you. Please. Just hear me out." She said in a rush when I opened my mouth. I studied her. She smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Jon just told me some things Clary. I-" She seemed to struggle for a moment before she continued. " I have never tried to hurt you. And I never will. You're my daughter Clarissa and I love you, no matter what you've done, I will always love you. When I thought you were dead. I- I felt like there was a massive hole inside my chest." The emotion in her eyes was too real to be fake. She looked at me pleadingly.

"Clary please believe me, I could never hurt one of my children."

"He told me you left me." There was something wrong with my voice, it was all choked and flat. "He told me you ran away and left me" I was numb now.

"No. No, baby I would never." She said, tears in her eyes. And love.

She opened her arms, an invitation. I cautiously moved into her embrace, wanting to believe she card for me, just for a moment. But her hug, it let loose something and suddenly I was crying, big fat tears rolling down my face. ANd the funny thing was, I didnt care.

…

We stayed like that for a while and she shifted.

"Clary, I have to go, there's a meeting with the Clave now." She said.

I sniffled. _God, I was pathetic._ Wiping an arm across my eyes I sat up.

"Sorry for crying over you." I said, looking down, mortified at my lack of control.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked.

I looked at her.

"I-I don't know what to believe." I mumbled, lying down and turning away from her.

**A/N: Review. :) Tell me what you think... xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Sorry sorry sorry for not updating. Im really awful I know. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and follows/ faves. You guys are awesome. This chappie is kinda short. I've been ill and haven't had time to do much of anything apart from sleep. Thanks to:**

** from Ravenclaw**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Doclover**

**Riley207**

**Our-amelia**

**Guest**

**Lalaloveyou20**

**4 alaza- I'Yahnah .Fangirls**

**Bob The Dam Burrito**

**Broken-shadowhunter-girl**

**Kelly**

**Trailsapup**

**Conan in love**

**ImperfectionsAbeauty**

**Guest**

**xx**

**Clary POV**

I slept deeply for about five hours of that night but was pulled from the blissful land of floating darkness by a voice.

"Clarissa."

Suddenly my father was there, staring at me with serious eyes.

"What do you want?" I scowled, knowing I should be more respectful but not caring at that moment "I was happily asleep."

"You still are asleep my darling." He said, eyes cold and voice sharp. " I need you to get out of there." He said.

I scoffed.

"Easier said than done father. You know all about the spell. I mean-"

"Not permanently. Just for an hour. I have something to give you." He interrupted impatiently. I stared.

"And it can't wait? You can't just give it to me when I come home?" I asked

"It's a matter of urgency. You've never struck me as the caring type, my daughter, but I have no choice." He mused. I froze.

"Father, what did you do?"I asked, a little breathless.

"I rescued a child. He was all alone, starving. I took him in, raised him in a separate house in the woods. I saved him." I heard his words but his expression told me something different. There was more he'd done to the child. Maybe just like he'd done to me and Jonathon.

"He's only young. However he's proved extremely useless to me. You need to take him. Perhaps the Institute will be too preoccupied with Oliver to worry about you and you can slip away." My father was taunting me. Using words as weapons, an art that he'd taught me was extremely useful and one I'd been interested in. However at this moment I despised it.

"And how do you expect me to get them to allow me out?" I asked.

"Make up a lie. You're good at it." He said shortly. I didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult.

With those words he faded away and I opened my eyes.

The sunlight streaming through the window should have cheered me up. It only worsened my mood. With a heavy sense of dread I got out of the massive bed and stormed over to the bathroom.

….

I was just pulling on my training clothes that had been washed and placed inside my door when I heard a knock. I sighed and finished dressing, then I marched over and opened the door. My brother and Riley stood there. I swallowed back my bad mood and all sarcastic comments and put on a bright smile.

"How can I help?" I asked, deciding to try and sound pleasant in an attempt to soften them up.

"The silent brothers are here." Riley informed me, his voice like granite.

Oh freaking perfect. Another thing to look forward to. Not.

I made a sweeping motion with my arm.

"Lead the way, oh wide one." He sucked in a breath and I suppressed a giggle. "Oops, I mean 'wise one'." His glare told me he didn't believe me and I rolled my eyes, following him down the hall and ignoring the curious eyes of my brother burning into me.

Riley led us into a kitchen where all the Lightwoods, Herondales and Jocelyn were. I turned to Riley with a scowl, dropping all pretense of being nice

"The Silent Brothers aren't even here." I hissed.

"Not yet, but they will be. I think you being antisocial isn't going to help your case either." He murmured back. I ignored him and waltzed into the kitchen. Liar, he just didn't like me and wanted me to suffer. I examined the knife block and knew I could have the knife in my hand against his throat in seconds, no one would be able to stop me.

_Or you could drop him later, in a quiet hallway. No one would know until too late. _The nagging voice in the back of my mind piped up and I hid my frown. Be good. I decided I'd give Riley the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"Good morning." I sent a bright smile out into the kitchen. I got wary looks in return and a scowl from Robert Lightwood. Okay….

"I slept well, thank you for asking and you?" this time I put a bit of the giddy bounciness in my voice that I heard in adverts again no response.

"Or maybe you're all still asleep and that's why no one's talking." I concluded, walking over to the fridge and opening it. Still silence.

"Hey! You have strawberry milk." I grinned. I'd tasted it once before, on a mission when I was younger. I'd run into a café to escape from a creepy guy and seen it on display.

I turned to face the group at the table to find them all staring at me, the adults with suspicion, and the children with amusement. I caught Jace's eyes and he smirked, as though he knew exactly what I was doing. He winked and I looked away quickly. Damn sexy shadowhunter.. Wait,what? Stupid Clary, don't be stupid! I mentally shook myself and grabbed a glass from the counter, pouring the milk slowly. While doing so I repeated my fathers mantra _To love is to destroy._

"Since you guys are in such untalkative moods Im going to go back to my room to finish my milk." I said haughtily.

"You should sit down, eat something." I looked towards the voice. Jocelyn. Of course. I forced a smile.

"I'm not really hungry. But thanks." I started towards the door when Jonathon behind me said

"Please"

I sighed and turned around, looking at his pleading expression. Stupid, freaking guilt trips. I was a sucker for them.

I sat down slowly and kept myself ready for an attack. I wouldn't put it past them and if there wasn't some stupid spell I probably would have attacked Riley and anyone else who would get in the way of my escape. I sipped my milk and stared at the table. Thinking about Oliver. I wondered how I had never noticed my father coming and going to him. I wondered how old he was. Of course Valentine would do something like this. It was just like him to throw me in the deep end of his latest plan.

_Clarissa Morgenstern._

I stiffended at the voice in my head and groaned. The Silent Brothers had arriver.

**A/N: Ok so I know this chappie's probably really bad but I had to update. I promise the next one will be so much better and longer. Please review and I will try to update within the next few days. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I cannot express how happy and motivated they make me. You guys are amazing.**

**Thanks to:**

**Kelly**

**Slipknot2014**

**Doclover**

**Clary Fray**

**Belgian girl: She'll fight in the next chapter…**

**ImperfectionsAbeauty: I could never forget about you guys and your awesome reviews. xx**

**Ads S**

**Guest**

**Our-amelia**

**Crazypoptartdude **

**Bob the dam burrito**

**Camphalfbloodforever323 **

**Clary POV**

I turned in my chair to look up at the creepy faces of the Silent Brothers. They stood in the doorway to the kitchen with Hodge who was looking slightly nervous and kept shifting. I narrowed my eyes at him and he jumped. Hmmm there was definitely something there. I'd check it out later.

_Can we continue this in the library? I'm sure everyone would be more comfortable._

I suppressed a shiver and stood slowly, aware of the others moving around me and heading towards the door like the good little obedient shadowhunters they were. I trailed after them, rolling my eyes, not bothering to listen in on their hushed conversations. My focus was on my father. Or rather, the conversation with my father last night. I replayed it over in my mind as I walked. Oliver. I supposed he was sort of a foster brother to me. Great, another family member. A supposedly useless one at that. Though there were only a few reasons my father considered anyone useless. That was if they failed to pass his training, or if they didn't meet his standards. I was curious to meet him. See what was so wrong that my father felt the need to abandon him.

"Clarissa." I jolted as a voice hissed in my ear, then scowled at Riley.

"What?" I snapped.

"We're here and if I didn't snap you out of whatever daydream you were in you would have walked right into the railing and possibly fallen over it." He informed me, as though I should be grateful to him.

I looked around me and snorted. I was standing at the balcony where the staircase split off to go down to the library below.

"Huh. I guess you're right. Though my awesome reflexes would have insured that I didn't get hurt too badly in the fall. Actually, probably I wouldn't have been hurt at all." I mused, staring at the floor below.

"Yeah well-" He started but didn't finish.

I shot Riley a haughty glance, then proved my point. I jumped over the railing, flipped once and rolled as I landed soundlessly, coming to a graceful halt on my feet, completely unharmed. A stunned silence followed my actions then-

"By the Angel." I looked up and caught Jace's eye again. He was grinning and then mouthed

"Later."

I frowned instantly and turned away, walking to the chair at the head of the table. There would be no _later _between us. Jeez, that boy was trouble.

I turned to face the Silent Brothers who were seated on either side of me.

"Ok, let the interrogation begin." I smiled a razor sharp smile, which only widened as I caught the expression on Stephen Herondales face. He was glaring at me as though I had just put a kitten in a hot oven. Hah, stupid-

_I walked through the corridors of Morgenstern Manor, having finished training for the day and not having anything else to do. My red hair was up in a pony tail, hanging to halfway down my back and my skin glistened slightly with a thin layer of sweat. I wore short black running shorts and a black tank top. I was humming tunelessly under my breath but stopped all movement suddenly. My ears perked up at the sound of raised voices and I pressed myself against the wall listening for more._

"_-treating her like a machine. She's ten years old! Not fucking twenty one." An angry male voice I didn't know spoke up._

"_She's my daughter-" My fathers voice, sharp as razors._

"_Yes, she's your daughter, not a robot." The male voice interrupted. My eyes widened. It took guts to interrupt Valentine Morgenstern._

"_How's Lisa?" My fathers voice changed, turning syrupy and charming. I knew that voice. He meant business. "The baby must be nearly due. Lisa's not ill anymore is she? I assume she took the medicine I gave you for her."_

_My breath came faster. Curiosity strong in my expression. I turned to peak in the door to my fathers office and saw-_

The memory faded in a flash of light and I blinked the sudden change in scenery. The institute library. My eyes focused on the two Silent Brothers, Stepehen, Robert, Maryse, Celine and Jocelyn frowning at me. I scowled again.

"Dude that was so not cool! Some warning might be nice next time." I snapped.

_Apologies. _The voice echoed in my head, not sounding in the least bit apologetic. _That was the memory closest to your thoughts._

It was? But all it was was an overheard conversation about me and some pregnant lady and-OH. Shit. And a baby. A baby who would have been born nearly six years ago. Six years was plently long enough for my father to pass judgment on skill. The medicine. That proved it. My father had experimented on the child. The child who was now five years old. Who's parents knew my father, and apparently me. Only I didn't remember them. Not one thing.

_What is your father planning?_

One of the bothers asked me. I was still reeling from the discovery and didn't know if they would be able to see my dreams so I just shrugged.

"Not a clue. He never tells me anything. Hell, I'm lucky if he even tells me when he adjusts my training or brings in new weapons." I leaned back in my chair, confident that I wouldn't give anything away with my words.

A scoff came from behind me, where the other residents were.

I half turned to meet the scornful eyes of Jace Herondale.

"Can I help you?" I said in my bitchiest tone.

"Come on, Red. You expect us to believe that Valentine never told you anything? You're his daughter."

"Well, no I don't expect you to believe me because you lot are the most skeptical bunch of mother fuckers I've ever met but it's the truth. Which is more than I usually give so be happy." I responded, turning my back on him and his ever present smirk.

I felt an unpleasant pulling sensation on my mind and winced.

'_It is the truth' _Brother Jeremiah said.

Oh. So they checked my brain for any sign of lying. How lovely.

"And just to clear everything up: my father is a very private man. He rarely shares his plans unless there's something he needs me to do. Which is also rare" lie, but I kept my face blank and heartbeat steady. "So this questioning is completely pointless. You're better off asking Blackwell about what he knows. I can tell you he will be in London within the next week. You can catch him there."

I shifted in my seat and met the creepy gazes of the silent brothers in front of me. Blackwell would easily evade whoever they sent to catch him and I needed to give them something. After all, Valentine told me to get them to allow me out. What better way than to give them a means to get information? Plus I totally hated Blackwell and he hated me. He deserved a little bother.

It was silent for a few moments then-

"Can we show her that we're telling the truth?" Jonathon spoke up from behind me. "Mum? Can you show her?" he sounded almost desperate as he came to stand by my chair.

The look on Jocelyn's face was unreadable as she gazed at me. I stared back at her, equally stony faced.

"Ok, Brother Jeremiah?"

_Very well._

_There was a clearing, a house in the middle of it. Or rather- the remains of a house. It had been burnt horribly. I understood. The Fairchild house, A redhead woman knelt in the ashes sobbing. Jocelyn. A childs charred bones laid before her, half buried in the destruction. _

"_He killed her. My baby." She was mumbling, between sobs._

The scene changed then-

_We were in a room. It was small, a single bed in the corner, a lamp on the white desk beside it, evening light streamed through the window on the far wall and opposite the bed a wardrobe took up the wall. Jocelyn was there with Luke, tears were rolling down her face again as she stared down at an ornately carved box with the initials C.A.M. Inside the box was a lock of red hair, a tiny shoe and clutched in her hand was a picture. I squinted at it, looking closer and feeling shock zing through my body. It was me. But I looked so_ happy._ I couldn't have been more than eight months old, and my baby face grinned out at the camera._

"_She would be four today." Jocelyn mumered. "He took that away from her. He took her away from me."_

I was pulled out of the memory quickly and I saw the adults' expectant faces turned towards me. My mind was reeling and I only had one thought in my mind. He lied to me. Without warning I stood from my chair and stormed up the stairs, pushing past Jonathon, my eyes were stinging and I made it down the corridor and into a little alcove before I broke. Tears streamed down my face though I held in all sounds or sadness. Anger and grief warred inside me. I was going to kill him. I was going to hunt him down and-

"Clary?"

I looked up into the familiar eyes of Jace.

**A/N: Review please! What did you think? I had a bit of writers block in this chapter but I pushed through.. **** xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Ok omg im sooo sorry for not updating sooner. Im sorry as well but this is not a complete update, just a peak at the next chappie. I felt really bad so i had to give something. I promise the next one will be up by Monday! Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are amazing for sticking with me.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Clary POV**

I stared up at Jace. Wanting so badly to give into the concern I saw on his face, the sympathy. To throw myself at him and not let go until everything was fine. To hide away and let myself believe that someone was going to take care of me, that someone was thoughtful enough to worry about an evil girl with an evil life.

But I couldn't. Because I was Clarissa Morgenstern and I had to stay strong no matter what. So I wiped the tears from my cheeks and locked away my sadness and stood up.

"Yes?"I asked, calm as ever.

"Are you ok?" Jace asked.

I almost snorted. What a stupid question.

"Fine." I said shortly.

"Liar." He said immediately.

"I've been called worse." I sniffed and moved past him.

"Clary." He called after me.

I ignored him, forcing my expression back to stone and smoothing back my hair. I looked down, studying the intricate carpet, trying to distract myself. It wasn't working. I heard footsteps behind me and picked up the pace, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jace following. Smack. I walked straight into a wall of muscle. Ouch

"God, ever heard of moving out the way?" I glared up at Riley. He smirked down at me.

**A/N: So what did you think? Thanks for reading. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So heres the next chappie, as promised. Sorry once again for the ridiculously long wait. Ive been so busy. Thanks for all the amazing positive reviews. I loved every one of them!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Clary POV**

I stared up at Jace. Wanting so badly to give into the concern I saw on his face, the sympathy. To throw myself at him and not let go until everything was fine. To hide away and let myself believe that someone was going to take care of me, that someone was thoughtful enough to worry about an evil girl with an evil life.

But I couldn't. Because I was Clarissa Morgenstern and I had to stay strong no matter what. So I wiped the tears from my cheeks and locked away my sadness and stood up.

"Yes?"I asked, calm as ever.

"Are you ok?" Jace asked.

I almost snorted. What a stupid question.

"Fine." I said shortly.

"Liar." He said immediately.

"I've been called worse." I sniffed and moved past him.

"Clary." He called after me.

I ignored him, forcing my expression back to stone and smoothing back my hair. I looked down, studying the intricate carpet, trying to distract myself. It wasn't working. I heard footsteps behind me and picked up the pace, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jace following. Smack. I walked straight into a wall of muscle. Ouch

"God, ever heard of moving out the way?" I glared up at Riley. He smirked down at me.

"Ever heard of hiding your emotions? We don't have time for your personality crisis sweetie. We need answers." He said, matching my tone.

My eyes went cold.

"Find your damn answers yourself! I don't have anything to tell you." I shot back

"Even so. We need to talk." He went to grab my arm but I stormed ahead of him, back into the library. All eyes turned to me and I stopped short, unsure of how to act now that I knew the truth. I floundered for a moment as they stared. Crap this was embarrassing. _Pull yourself together, Clarissa!_ I went to my chair and sat straight, rigid.

"What are Valentine's plans?" Robert asked.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. A part of me wanted to tell them everything and damn the consequences but the rest of me screamed not to. That even though I was epically pissed off with him, Valentine must have had his reasons for doing what he did. Maybe he thought she would actually hurt me Stephen had already hit me to get me to talk. He must have loved me. So I rolled my eyes and put on a bored expression.

"Not this again! As I was just telling Riley, I don't have anything else. Valentine might be an ass but he's not stupid."

"Stupid? Why would he consider sharing his plans with you stupid?" Jocelyn asked.

My hand subconsciously moved to my right hand and I looked away.

"No reason. He just doesn't trust anyone." I muttered. I felt Jocelyn's eyes narrow on me and refused to look at her.

I sensed the adults looking at each other and Jocelyn cleared her throat.

"We should leave this for now. Clary is obviously exhausted and we need to make further plans regarding the Cu-" she was cut off with a sharp glance from Maryse but I leaned forwards eagerly.

"The Cup?" I repeated, unable to help myself. I could just imagine the look on Blackwell's face when I went back with the mortal cup.

Jocelyn looked trapped.

"I-"

"That is not your concern, Clarissa."

I was about to argue but then sat back. Arguing wouldn't help me. Besides, perhaps one of the other teens knew about the location of the cup. I'd have to be nice. I put on an angelic smile and stood up.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room and sleeping for the rest of the day." I turned and walked out of the library.

"The act doesn't fool me." Riley's voice behind me made me wince.

"Don't you have anything better to do than follow me?" I snapped

"Not right now, sour girl." He drawled " Especially as I know you're up to something. And I'm not leaving you alone for one moment until I find out what it is."

"What makes you think that?"

"You gave up too easily. I saw the interest in your eyes when Jocelyn mentioned the cup. Guess what? You're not getting it. No ones stupid enough to tell you where it is."

I stopped cold and stared at him. He stared right back, frowning.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I can assure you that I have no intention of doing anything to benefit Valentine until I know what the hell is going on with both my parents."

He smirked, looking as though he had won the lottery.

"I never said anything about benefitting Valentine. I know that you're a smart girl. You must have an agenda of your own. I just have to wait and see it."

"You'd love that wouldn't you. Me to do something that would piss off the Clave so much that they either kill me or strip my marks." I glared.

Without waiting for an answer, I walked off, heading towards my room. When I reached it I turned and slammed the door in Riley's face. Before he could open it, I dragged the vanity in front of it, hoping for a little privacy.

Right, now I had time to think. Oliver. Where was he now? It was obvious that as soon as I went outside Valentine would somehow get Oliver to me. I thought about the memory I saw. The one that I didn't seem to remember until the silent freaks dragged it out of me. It made me wonder if Valentine had messed up my memories. And if so, how many. I shook off that line of thoughts and came up with a plan. To get out of here, even for an hour, I'd have to make nice with the other teens. I sighed and walked over to the door, moving the vanity and opening it. Riley stood there, glaring.

"Don't do that again or I'll remove the door permanently." He growled.

I made a face and skirted round him, bored with his increasingly annoying threats. I reached the main hall, by what I assumed was the front door. I slowed as I heard loud voices.

"Izzy, that's so crazy I cant believe you said that to him." My brother sounded amused.

"Well how else was I supposed to get invited to Magnus Bane's party? I'd like to see you try!" the girls voice was shrill and defensive

"Calm, Iz, Jon just means that sometimes you don't think through your actions before you act." That was Jace. "Anyway, lets just go to Taki's. We'll all be calmer after."

I chose that moment to appear to them.

"I know right? I mean haven't the last few days been stressful. All we need is a nice drink at a nice place." I put on a big smile and bounded up to the three shadowhunters.

They turned to me looking shocked. Riley caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Absolutely not! I told you I'm onto you." He glared down at me.

"Oh come on! What's the worst I can do? I don't have a stele, or weapons, and there are more of you than me." I pouted. Seeing their still skeptical looks, I summoned some tears. "And-and I've never really been around people my own age. I just want to get to know my brother."

I looked over at Jon as I said the last part, seeing hope in his expression. I ploughed on, putting some more emotion in my voice.

"Valentine took that away from me. Why would I go back to him now? Hell, I'd happily give away his plans."

"Earlier you said he hadn't told you anything." Riley sounded smug. Like he'd caught me out.

"That wasn't the whole truth. It's not like I didn't snoop around his office from time to time." I said, not a total lie but an exaggeration. "And anyways, I didn't want to tell the adults anything. Lets say it's an authority thing."

Jace studied me carefully and I knew I'd won them over with the last part. They were stupidly loyal to the Clave and would do anything to get information needed.

"Don't make me regret this." Riley said, I could hear the threat in his voice.

I smiled up at him as he grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he took out a stele.

"It's a binding rune. Just to make sure you cant get too far away from me or you'll lose consciousness."

"Whatever." I didn't care. If Valentine could get Oliver to me he would have to do it while I was with Riley.

**A/N: Review! Sorry for any grammer mistakes. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! xx**


End file.
